1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a bag holder. More specifically, this invention provides for a bag holding device and a process for holding a bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,778 by Boyle discloses a bag support wherein the form is folded and collapsible cardboard insert for a plastic bag or the like so that the same may be held open for inserting whatever material is to be placed therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,969 by Black discloses a bag for receiving drained oil from the crankcase of a vehicle. The bag has a collapsible insert in the mouth. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular bag holding device and process for holding a bag of this invention.